Gallagher In Paradise
by bubblepink200
Summary: You've probably heard of the bachelor. But what about Gallagher In Paradise? Basically the same thing, but with a lot more guys, a lot more girls, AND everyone's favorite, a lot more drama. Watch as they fall in love, or out of love in Paradise, Mexico.
1. Chapter 1

HELLOOOOOO!  
OKAY, so before we start this thing, I just wanna clarify some things.

Bolded and italicized things are interviews, not real conversations. (You know the part in reality shows where it's like the voiceover, and then they show the people talking into the camera?)

Regular lines are actual conversations between two people

-(/*\\)- indicate a change in scene

THIS IS A REALITY SHOW SO ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE OOC AND NOT WHAT YOU WOULD IMAGINE THEM TO BE

ALRIGHT NOW IM DONE HAHA

HOPE YOU ENJOY


	2. Episode One

**_*Welcome to this season of Gallagher In Paradise! In just a minute, all your favorite bachelors and bachelorettes will be arriving, in hopes of finding love.*_**

Anna: "Hi, I'm Anna, and I'm 26 years old. You'll probably know me as the crybaby of the season. I cry like 3-4 times a day. I have a younger sister. Her name's Lacey, and she's a lot more experienced with boys than I am. She's basically the slut version of me."

Lacey: "I'm definitely not a virgin. But she is."

Anna: "All our friends come to Lacey for boy advice."

Lacey: "I have so much work to do on her."

 _ ***laughs***_

Anna: "I really want to fall in love, so that's why I'm bringing my sister Lacey. I know it's not playing by the rules, but it would be interesting if my sister was there in paradise with me. I've made a lot of poor decisions with guys over the years, so she should be able to help me with the guys this time around."

Jonas: "I'm Jonas, i'm 25 years old. I just got out of a serious relationship, and I think the best way to get over a heartache is to meet a new girl. Who knows? I might get there and meet a girl the first night and fall head over heels and say, let's do this."

Grant: "I'm Grant, i'm 27 years old. I feel like I'm a decent catch, but I haven't found the right one yet. There's a few girl's on my short list that I would like to meet. Cammie, she seems like a cool girl, Macey, you know I think she's cute, and um, I'm probably most excited to see Bex. I'm definitely ready to try and find love."

Eva: "I have a butt that needs to be censored. I've been on my fair share of reality shows, and the black box that usually covers my behind has become a part of me. It follows me around and it's definitely coming to Paradise with me. I spent a lot of time putting work into this butt, but I can't work out my boobs. So before going, to Paradise, I decided to get breast implants. I'm so ready for my man buffet on the beach."

Liz: "Hi! I'm Liz, I'm 24, and you'll probably know me as the girl who says 'oopsie daisy' a lot. I would like to come out of the show with a real relationship. I dunno, maybe in three weeks I'll be engaged!"

Preston: "I'm Preston, I'm 27 years old. Hopefully in Paradise, I will not be making the same mistakes I have made with some other girls from my past. I'm now older, I'm wiser, and I'm ready to meet the girls. I really know what I'm looking for, now."

Macey: "I'm just here for the sun."

Dax: "I'm Dax. I'm 32 years old. Here to find a smoking babe, and you know, put my mark on her."

Courtney: "Hi guys! I'm Courtney. Anybody who knows my past, knows that I've had a lot of heartache. I've been married, and then divorced, and then 5 years ago I met Xander. I was in a relationship with him for 3 years, and I imagined him being the one I was going to marry. But when we broke up 2 years ago, it was a big loss. And now, he's expecting a baby with a girl he met soon after me. My heart was shattered into pieces, that was the dream I had for so long, and now someone else is living it. Life is good though, but there's one thing missing. I'm ready to find that guy."

Zach: "I'm Zach. There's not really that much to know about me. I just wanna come here, and have a good time. And if it works, maybe meet a new girl."

 _ **-(/*\\)-**_

Joe Solomon: "The cast is arriving now, and they're all here for a second chance at love. Who will find it? And who will leave broken hearted? We'll have to wait and see, so without further ado, let the journey begin!"

 _ **Liz: "I'm finally here in Paradise, and it feels incredible. The scenery is absolutely beautiful. I'm nervous, I'm excited, but more than anything, I'm just ready for this."**_

Joe: "Welcome to Paradise! It's good to see you."

Liz: "Aw it's good to see you."

*hugs*

Joe: "How have you been?"

Liz: "I've been good."

Joe: "You seem nervous."

Liz: "I am!"

Joe: "Well, you are the first person.."

Liz: "I am?"

Joe: "You are. So you're gonna head down the stairs, find the beach find the bar, and enjoy!"

Liz: "Thank you!"

Joe: "Good luck!"

 ** _Liz: I think it's natural to be nervous, cause love is crazy. There's gonna be a lot of girls here, so I'm just hoping I can stay away from the drama and find a real connection."_**

 _ **-(/*\\)-**_

 _ **Jonas: "Finally here in Paradise, and everything is so wonderful. I mean who wouldn't want to come here and find love? I'm so open to the idea of finding, you know, 'the one'"**_

Joe: "Jonas, you're the first man to arrive here in Paradise."

Jonas: "Awesome."

Joe: "So head down to the beach!"

Jonas: "Thanks!"

 _ **-(/*\\)-**_

Liz: "Hi!"

Jonas: "Hi! You must be Liz."

Liz: "I'm Liz!"

Jonas: "How are you? I'm Jonas."

 _ ***hugs***_

 ** _Liz: Jonas walks down the beach, and I immediately, get butterflies. He immediately grabbed my hand, and I was like yeah, oh my gosh take my hand forever!"_**

Liz: "I'm feeling pretty excited to be here in Paradise right now."

Jonas: "There's somebody!"

Courtney: "Hi! I know who you are!" **_*points to Liz*_** "And I know who you are!" **_*points to Jonas*_**

Jonas: "Perfect, I'm Jonas."

Courtney: "I'm Courtney!"

 ** _*hugs*_**

Liz: "Here comes someone else."

Courtney: "Someone else is coming?"

Jonas: "Yeah."

Grant: "Hey guys!"

 ** _Courtney: "Grant is super hot. Yeah, it's ridiculous, actually."_**

Courtney: "Hi, I'm Courtney." **_*giggles*_**

Grant: "Hi Courtney, I'm Grant."

 ** _Grant: "I walk down and see Courtney, and Liz. Both look great, but obviously Bex, was someone I had my eye on from the get-go, she's just not there yet."_**

 _ **Courtney: "All the guys that are here so far, have my attention in different ways. All these guys seem like gentlemen, and real classy."**_

Dax: "Well hello hello. The Alpha has arrived!"

 ** _Dax: "I'm the epitome of Alpha male. I always have to be in charge you know? Always competitive and in charge."_**

 _ **Liz: "Referring to yourself as an alpha male, like in the first conversation that we ever have, you know it kinda turns me off."**_

Dax: "We can all do workouts on the beach, I'll get you guys jacked by the time we leave, dude. Only takes a month."

 _ **Grant: "The first word out of the meatball head's mouth is 'that I can get you all jacked like me in a month.' Definitely, that's why I came here. To get a body like yours."**_

Dax: "I'm definitely a cold shower kind of guy. Right away in and out, clean and done."

Jonas: "I like to take my time you know. Massage my legs and all."

Dax: "You sure that's all you massage in the shower?"

 ** _Jonas: "You know it's hard to imagine what kind of woman would go for a guy like Dax."_**

 _ **-(/*\\)-**_

Joe: "Anna, good to see you!"

Anna: "Good to see you!"

Joe: "Welcome!"

Anna: "Thank you. I'm excited to see my friends… and… to bring a little, uh, extra baggage with me."

Joe: "What's your extra baggage?"

Anna: "My sister!"

Joe: "You brought Lacey? Here?"

Anna: "Yeah! Lacey! Get down here!"

Joe: "You are the first person to ever bring her sister on this show."

Anna: "I know! It's so crazy!"

Lacey: "Hi, I'm Lacey."

Joe: "Hi, nice to meet you! Well I mean nobody knows that the two of you are here together. So I guess it's your job to introduce your little sister."

Lacey: "Thanks Joe."

Joe: "Well get in there!"

 ** _Anna: Walking into this, I'm super nervous. Guys usually gravitative towards Lacey, she's more touchy. more flirty. It's weird that we'll be thrown into a scenario where we could potentially fight over the affection of one guy."_**

 ** _Lacey: "I'm just gonna love who I love, do what I do, and whatever."_**

 ** _Liz: "I don't know why she's here…"_**

 ** _Courtney: "Is that even fair?"_**

 ** _Dax: "Not fair? Who cares if it's fair or not, I mean look at her. She's delicious."_**

Jonas: "So you're here to stay?"

Lacey: "Uh, yeah I am actually."

 _ **Courtney: "When Anna and her sister walked down, immediately all the guys perked up. Like 'Ooooh sisters.'"**_

Grant: "What happens if you two are into the same guy?"

Anna: "It's happened before."

Lacey: "Yeah, it's happened a couple of times."

Anna: "Four times."

Jonas: "FOUR!?"

Anna: "Well, I mean I make out with them."

Lacey: "I guess I finish them."

Dax and Grant: "OHHHHHHHHH HO HO"

Jonas: "That's interesting."

 ** _Dax: "I mean, I've had two sisters before. And it's been pretty amazing to be honest with you, not gonna lie."_**

 ** _Recorder: "You do know Anna's a virgin."_**

 ** _Dax: "What!? are you serious?! I didn't know that! A virgin? I've had a couple of those. It's a lot of fun, a little bit of work, but it'll definitely be worth it."_**

Jonas: "Do you guys want a drink or something?"

 _ **Dax: "Lacey, is like insanely hot. Like when she was walking down the stairs, I was like 'Hey, finally somebody I'm interested in.'"**_

Dax: "I guess I'm going shirtless."

Anna: "Right now?"

Dax: "Of course."

Lacey: "You shave your armpits?"

Dax: "No, I just trim a little bit."

 _ **-(/*\\)-**_

 _ **Dax: "If I see something that I like, I just basically go after it. I definitely already have an interest in her, so why screw around about it."**_

Lacey: "So how old are you?"

Dax: "I'm 32."

Lacey: "Wow…"

Dax: "How old are you?"

Lacey: "Yeah, I'm 24."

Dax: _***chuckles***_ "It was nice knowing you. I'm washed up."

Lacey: "No, I've dated 40 year olds before. No big deal."

Dax: "You have?"

Lacey: "yeah."

 ** _Courtney: "Lacey and Dax" *sighs* "When it happens, it's gonna be hilarious."_**

Dax: "When you walked down, I was like 'alright, finally theres someone here that I could you know.. I don't know, I just kind of felt a little something.'"

Lacey: "Yeah."

Dax: "We should like go in the ocean."

Lacey: "Yeah, we should probably do that."

 ** _Liz: "My first impression of Lacey is that she's kind of just there to you know party and have fun with the guys and drink. I feel like most of the guys are probably turned off by that."_**

 ** _Courtney: "I just don't really see Lacey as the kind of girl that guys wanna marry."_**

 ** _Anna: "I'm not surprised that Lacey and Dax hit it off. She's usually the type of girl who guys gravitate towards."_**

 _ **-(/*\\)-**_

 _ **Preston: "Walking down and seeing everybody for the first time, I was like this isn't that bad of a situation to walk into. It's like a very attractive adult summer camp."**_

Liz: "Hey! I'm Liz!"

 _ ***hugs Preston***_

Anna: "Welcome to Paradise!"

 _ **Courtney: "My first impression of Preston is that he's freaking cute."**_

 _ **-(/*\\)-**_

Lacey: "I essentially just had a one on one date already."

Anna: "Why am I not surprised? I was like, 'O goodness, he has her in the water."

Lacey: "He is too aggressive. He's already claimed me."

Anna: "It looked like you guys were making out in the water."

Lacey: "No he wanted to!"

Anna: "And then what?"

Lacey: "And I kept, looking away."

 ** _Anna: "Lacey and I aren't into meat heads. Not really. We're into athletes, but we're not into meatheads. There's a difference!"_**

Lacey: "I know you like Jonas."

Anna: "Obviously. I mean look at how how he is."

Lacey: "Well I like Jonas too."

Anna: "Lacey, but you'll give him to me right?"

Lacey: "I'll give him to you."

Anna: "What about the new guy that just walked in? Princeton? Preston? He looks sexy."

Lacey: "Anna, Preston isn't sexy."

 _ ***giggles***_

 _ **-(/*\\)-**_

Zach: "Hey guys."

Courtney: "HI! I'm Courtney, it's so nice to meet you!"

 ** _*hugs*_**

 _ **Courtney: "So Zach walks in, and I can't help but stare. He's definitely one of the hottest guys I've ever seen."**_

 _ **Lacey: "He's like a big bowl of insanely hot guy."**_

 _ **Anna: "As soon as he walked in, I was like I need to get my hands on him."**_

 _ **-(/*\\)-**_

Eva: "Anna! ANNA!"

Anna: "O my gosh EVA!"

Jonas: "Did she come in a bathing suit?"

Dax: "Where are the rest of your clothes Eva?"

 ** _Courtney: "Eva comes in, and she's got some enhancement."_**

 ** _Lacey: "Eva has great new boobs, and I think the guys are definitely noticing them."_**

 ** _Dax: Goodness, gracious, when Eva walked in that bright bright pink bikini, I was like can I take a bite out of that? She was just all kinds of delicious."_**

 _ **-(/*\\)-**_

 ** _Liz: "The guys are really sweet so far, hopefully there's no douchebags."_**

 ** _Grant: "I'm feeling pretty confident for the next few weeks. Lots of beautiful women here."_**

 _ **-(/*\\)-**_

Eva: "O my gosh, is that Macey?"

Macey: "Hey girls, who's ready to PARTAYYYYYY?"

 ** _Grant: "AHHH yes Macey. Another one of the girls I was hoping for. BUT WHERE'S BEX?"_**

 ** _Dax: "Macey is smoking hot. Like D-E-L-I-C-I-O-U-S"_**

 ** _Liz: "Macey seems like she's one of the girls who are here to have fun. Not find love. I just think it's super disrespectful to the ones here who actually want to find their special someone."_**

 ** _Eva: "Macey and I do not click. So when I saw her walk down those stairs I was like oh *bleep*"_**

 _ **-(/*\\)-**_

Grant: "Hey man, has Bex come down yet?"

Jonas: "There's already six girls and five guys. I don't think she's coming.

Dax: "c'mon dude, you've got a beach full of impeccable women. Don't waste your time on someone who isn't even here."

 _ **-(/*\\)-**_

 ** _Coming up, on next week's episode of Gallagher Paradise._**

 ** _Anna: "I just want him to love me!" *cries emotionally*_**

 ** _Zach: "This is not what I signed up for."_**

 ** _Courtney: "He's literally such a douche bag. The biggest, I've ever met."_**

 ** _Liz: "I just want to go home."_**


End file.
